The present invention is directed toward a device used with a light switch and more particularly, toward a breakaway device that holds a light pull chain or cord connected to the light switch in place on the side rail of a bed so that a person lying in the bed may easily reach the switch but does not break the chain when it is inadvertently yanked or pulled hard, such as when the rail is lowered.
Typically, a light switch is located behind and above a patient or resident lying in a hospital or nursing home bed. A pull chain or cord is usually used to switch the light on or off. In order to assist the person in the bed to be able to reach the chain, a nurse or aide will tape or otherwise secure the chain to the bed side rail. This arrangement may help the person to reach the chain when the rail is in the upright position. However, when the rail is lowered, the chain may inadvertently remain attached to the rail, thereby breaking the chain. This results in time and expense that must be expended in order to replace the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,871 to Miesner discloses a strap with a breakaway connector attached to the pull chain of a light switch. The strap extends the chain and may be used to secure the chain to a stationary object. The strap includes a connector that is intended to protect the switch from breaking when the chain is yanked or jerked. However, this connector appears to require a rather intrusive means for attaching to the chain. That is, it appears that the chain must be altered in some manner in order for the connector to attach thereto.
Therefore, a need exists for a reusable device that extends the length of a pull chain attached to a light switch without having to alter the existing chain, secures the chain to a bed side rail, and also prevents the chain from breaking when the chain is inadvertently yanked or pulled hard.